Five major objectives are proposed which will enable MUIA to develop and strengthen the capacity for meeting the mental health problems of off-reservation Indians in Montana. A combination of methods, including training, consultation, and contracted services through existing CMHC's in Montana will be used toward goal attainment. Selection of indigenous mental health workers (paraprofessionals) to deliver services directly and through other natural provider systems is the first major effort to be made; the second effort involves contracting for services through the state's present community mental health centers. Objectives are: (1) to select, train and provide continuing supervision and support to two or more Indian paraprofessionals for each off-reservation mental health location. Each location will be attached to existing Indian alliance offices in eight separate urban communities; (2) to negotiate a training program for the paraprofessional staff prior to on-the-job assignments with an appropriate academic institution, such as the University of Utah, specializing in Native American training programs; (3) to enter into an agreement with each of the regional CMHC's concerning on-going consultation and education of the program staff, and concerning supervisory responsibility and ease management of specific client care; (4) to develop the necessary data base and related research needed to identify specific Indian-related mental health problems, life styles, needs, and resources for each community served - with a focus on educational use of this data towards preventative activities; and (5) to establish a base for technical assistance and consultation to other human service providers, including law enforcement agencies and schools for expanded and focused support around Indian-related issues.